pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Falma Reidt
Bio/Past A confident fighter who's always awaiting the next challenge, but also enjoys some downtime to relax and laugh. He can be often seen as a idiot due to his nature, though he takes his role and responsibilities seriously when it comes down to it. Won't let you fight alone, unless you beg him. Even then, you still may have trouble convincing him. Very social as he's always looking for new allies. Falma was born and had a peaceful young childhood as his village rarely suffered any threats as it was part of a floating island. He looked up to his father and the knights that guarded the land. Skyships quickly becoming his favorite means of transportation as it was one of the only ways to travel outside the village. He Became more and more interested and grew his desire to become a Sky Knight. He adored the fact that he too would one day be able to become on when he turned of age. At age 17, Falma immediately became a Sky Knight and set off with the others on various expeditions, as well as minor threats. Over time, he became more experienced and seasoned, his bravado to leap off the skyship in mid flight to combat threats granted him the name of "Swordsman of the Sky". Though one day, the crew Falma was a part of was sent out to intercept an imminent dragon attack. A dragon of lightning. The crew took extreme damage from the start as the dragon tore and attacked rampantly at them. Causing some members to lose their life. With the absolute refusal to allow his crew to suffer and lose anymore, Falma made a final decision to leap from the sky ship and combat the dragon in his signature midair fighting style. Falma had nearly missed his all out attack, but luckily, his left blade stabbed straight into the dragons chest, causing both of them to plummet an unbeknownst amount of feet down to the earth. From that day, Falma was remembered in his village and by his crew as the "Sky Legend." Though he was presumed dead by his village, Falma miraculously survived the plummet. He regained consciousness, with the lightning dragon no where to be seen, Falma began to try and find his way, though, His steel blades had transformed into a more dragon like appearance. Falma believes the battle caused his blades and the dragon to fuse, though there's no proof. Having no means of returning to his village, he set off on foot through the dark, unfamiliar lands. Miraculously, avoiding death, it wasn't long before he had heard of an academy where he could gain immense power and training from powerful teachers. He set off for it, ready to face whatever might be thrown at him there. Personality A confident fighter who's always awaiting the next challenge, but also enjoys some downtime to relax and laugh. He can be often seen as an aggressive idiot due to his nature, though he takes his role and responsibilities seriously when it comes down to it. Won't let you fight alone, unless you beg him. Even then, you still may have trouble convincing him. Very social as he's always looking for new allies. Appearance Falma wears his Sky Knight armor as normal clothing, only changing out of it when absolutely necessary or when he needs to give it maintenance. Under his armor is basic leather clothing. His armor is mainly a faded blue. His armor is strange and spiky, with the headgear slotted with a large, red gem., it's obvious to tell he isn't from around the area just by his appearance alone. Falma himself has very light brown, almost blonde hair with normal brown eyes. He's lean and fit from his lifestyle before and hasn't grown much in height since. Skills Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training Speed Team, A Running Start